


The dominos that led us here

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Dean is confused, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, gender switch, sam gets turned into a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls into a witches curse and gets turned into a girl.<br/>Dean has some kind of unbrotherly reactions to his sexy little brother who is totally his type of girl which is both disturbing and confusing. And Sam just needs Dean to figure out that just cuz he's shorter then Dean now and fifty pounds lighter and sporting boobs he can still totally kick his ass!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witches are bitches!

When Sam and Dean looked back along the domino trail of strange, and often awkward, experiences that had lead up to the current moment they both agreed the starting point had been Sam getting thrown head first through a wall by a pissed off witch.  
Of course, neither of them realized it had been anything but a particularly annoying hunt until the next morning...

"Sam!"  
Dean's cry was punctuated by a tremendous crash as his little brother (who was anything but) was thrown through a wall head first and went straight through the rotten floor they had been carefully tiptoeing around. There was a moment of silence as Dean and the witch looked through what used to be a wall and down into the basement below.  
Dean's "Sammy, you ok?" Was drowned out by the witch as she dissolved into helpless laughter, which was the final straw for Dean. She didn't last much longer in this world.  
Dean barrelled down the stairs to the basement and threw the door wide on a room full of candles and bunches of herbs and other weird creepy stuff. Sam sat in the middle of the room carefully feeling himself out and brushing splinters from his hair.  
"Dude, you still in one piece?" Asked Dean as he strode towards Sam, who looked up eyes wide and yelled " Dean! STOP!" And then Dean's foot crossed the circle drawn in the centre of the room and it flared into life with a bright golden flame. Dean was thrown across the room in a blaze of golden light and his head smacked against the wall with a sickening crack. The world blacked out for an instant and then came slowly swimming back like he was looking at it through running water. "Dean! Dean, are you ok? Come on focus!" Huh, that wobbly shadow leaning over him must be Sam "m'fine, quit shakin' me, you're gonna nock my head off! What 'bout you?, what happened with the light? You get cursed?" And then dean was trying to get to his feet and check on his little brother.  
"I'm fine, Dean. You must have disrupted the spell when you stepped on the circle. Lets get the hell outa here before someone calls the cops" it sounded like a good plan, but in the end Sam had to practically carry his older brother out of the collapsing house and stuff him into the shotgun seat to drive back to the motel.  
When they pulled into the parking lot the sky to the east was starting to turn grey with the rising sun and the two of them could barely keep their eyes open. But then again, they had spent the last twenty four hours chasing a virgin murdering witch and getting their asses handed to them (but they would never admit that) by said witch. So whatever, sue them, they deserved a good nights (days?) rest!  
They staggered through the door like drunken contestants in a three legged race and (Dean will never EVER admit to this, but Sam swears up and down its true, Dean tells him to shut his cake hole and it degrades from there) dean pretty much passes out as soon as he gets close to the first bed and he drags Sam right down with him and sam's to damn tired to extricate himself from under his brother and drag his ass out of bed so he just closes his eyes and falls into a sleep of the mortally tired folk who have been thrown through walls. 

Dean wakes up slowly to a warm light behind his eyelids and a soft body nestled next to him. He feels content to lie there with the late afternoon light warming him on his back and that soft slim body spooned along his chest. Quiet breaths lull his mind and Dean presses his nose into a mop of short dark hair and breathes in something vaguely familiar, but his sleep doped mind can't quite decide how.  
He must have got lucky last night, but really, when your as handsome as Dean, luck doesn't really come into it.  
The arm he has thrown over the girl's waist pulls her closer to his body and his hand creeps up under her too big teeshirt to spread over her toned stomach and lower ribs as Dean buries his nose in the crook of her neck. He still feels too drowsy to open his eyes.  
He lazily nuzzles the girl's neck as he hears her breathing change as she drifts towards wakefulness and he mumbles into her neck as he places a kiss on her "rise and shine baby" because that's just what Dean Winchester does when he wakes up next to a chick.  
Really, he's still mostly asleep when he hears Sam's voice say " what the HELL do you think you're doing, Dean?!"  
"Getting lucky, what's it look like?" Strange, he doesn't usually take chicks back to the motel room he shares with Sam. Oh well, it's not like it would be the first time he got drunk and brought someone back.  
But Dean is brought back to full wakefulness with a bump as the girl on the bed shoves him unceremoniously onto the floor and Sam's voice yells "WHAT THE FUCK DEAN?!"  
And the girl on the bed is sitting up and glaring at him and Dean has a moment of pure confusion because the chick on the bed is talking with Sammy's voice.  
"Seriously Dean, how hard did you hit your head? Just because you wake up next to someone doesn't mean you can automatically start drooling all over them! Gross man! I mean, what kind of dream where you having...?"  
Sam's voice trails off at the dumbstruck look on Dean's face.  
"Are you ok?"  
Dean's eyes flick back and forth over the young woman on his bed, taking in every inch of her with dawning horror.  
She is dressed in Sam's clothes, still covered in plaster dust and blood from yesterday's hunt, but they hang loosely on her narrow shoulders and pull tight across full breasts.  
Her hair is cut short and it curls up around her ears just like Sam's does and it's the same shiny dark brown.  
But Dean doesn't quite start feeling panic until his searching gaze meets her eyes. Sammy's eyes. Foxy hazel eyes with thick black lashes and straight elegant eyebrows.  
Dean opens his mouth and only strangled cuss words manage to crawl out of his shocked throat.  
At this point Sam starts to panic as well, because there's no damn way that isn't Sam, and Dean already know what happened.  
Finally Dean manages to pull himself together and points towards the bathroom.  
"Go take a look in the mirror Sammy"  
And Sam goes.  
There's a moment of dead silence and then Sam's panicked wail fills the motel room and Dean knows Sam figured it out.  
Sam comes rushing back into the room and grabs Dean by the shoulders.  
"What are we gonna do?!"  
Girl Sam's panicked face is actually a couple of inches lower then Dean's. she still looks exactly like boy Sam, but to Dean, who knows Sammy's face better then his own, there are subtle differences. The facial structure is the same, but the feminine version of Sam has a softer face, a softer jaw and less pronounced chin, but is still unassailably Sam. And damn if the girl Sam wasn't smokin hot! So Dean did what he did to comfort any attractive lady that happened to cross his path.  
It's really one of those moments that Dean didn't think with his head, but with that other part of himself that hadn't quite woken up yet and connected the soft body in his arms to his brother. Which was really stupid because said girl was his baby brother. Who had spent most of his life hunting monsters. How do you think it think down?


	2. Lined up for the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean unwittingly begin to set the stage for shinanigens, hijinks and Winchester drama!
> 
> Dean is getting more confused and desperate to get sam back to normal. And Sam?  
> Sam's starting to realize he enjoys throwing Dean off kilter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff is about to start happening, but first we set the stage!  
> Nothing much happens in this chapter but a lot happens in the next.  
> Also, it's most likely only going to get smuty at some point so the rating might go up.

Dean ended up flat on his back on the bed with Sam's fist in his face. Come on, even the great Dean Winchester doesn't expect to get socked in the mug by his girl little brother first thing in the morning! 

Sam was pissed! He was having the worst morning ever. EVER. he had been woken up by his big brother spooning him. And *shudders* kissing him! (It didn't bare thinking about! If there was one thing Winchester's where good at it was not thinking about things!) Only to realize that that was the least of his problems! He was a goddamn freaking girl! Boobs and all! And insult on injury he was shorter then Dean now!  
And just to top it all off, Dean had to go and grope him. As if things weren't awkward enough as it was!  
In Dean's defence, it had been an accident. Girl Sam was built totally different from boy Sam. He'd gone to pull Sam into a comforting hug only to realize he didn't know where to put his arms any more and he accidentally put his hands a little too low on Sam's waist and oops! That might have been Sam's ass. Really, there just wasn't as much of Sam to fit in Dean's arms any more. Yup. Morning Dean just wasn't quite fast enough to avoid that one.

"Quit being so touchy feely!" Classic Sam bitchface.  
That was comforting. Getting punched in the face isn't the most pleasant way to greet the day but ya gotta say it works. Dean was wide awake now and the full hideous truth of the situation was beginning to dawn on him.  
Dean groaned "Dude! You're a girl now! I can't take dibs on the shower from a chick!"   
Sam's face went bright red "fuck you Dean! I'm not a freaking girl so stop treating me like one!"   
"Well that's a relief! Here was little old me thinking I was gonna have to take a cold shower!" And with triumphant expression Dean made to dart into the bathroom only to be blocked by Sam. "No way man! I'm still covered in all that plaster dust from getting chucked through that wall!"  
"Which is now all over me because someone was to lazy to drag their Sasquatch ass into their own bed!"   
"You're the one who fell on top of me!"  
Dean couldn't help but relax, everything was going to be fine. Sam was still Sam (except short with boobs) Things had been a little confusing when he woke up but that nock to the head had cleared everything up.  
Sam sighed with relief, things where gonna be ok. He'd been worried when Dean's hand ended up on his butt. Things could have gotten really awkward.

Noticing Dean trying to sneak around him into the bathroom Sam yelled "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!"   
And then ducked into the bathroom with a triumphant chuckle when Dean whirled to face the perceived threat.  
"Bitch" he grumbled as the door locked behind Sam.  
"Jerk"  
"Just remember if you use up all the hot water getting off on your new body I can't promise not to put itching powder or something in your clothes"  
"Dean!" Sam's face burned bright red in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't thought about that.  
Dean sniggered from the other side of the door. That was totally Sam's mortified voice! He could just picture the tips of Sam's ears turning pink under that ridiculous mop of hair!  
If it was him he'd definitely be curious.

When Sam did get out of shower much sooner then usual (it had been entirely too disturbing to feel that soft alien body under his hands and know it was his) Dean was sitting on his bed with the guns spread in front of him cleaning and reloading them.

Dean was zoned out trying to concentrate on how to change Sam back to normal, but for some reason the feeling of Sam's soft warm body pressed against his own kept coming back. The tingle on his hands remained from that accidental touch. He was really really trying not to think about the soft feel of his brother's skin under his lips and- not thinking about it! NOT THINKING ABOUT IT! His head was starting to ache. This was his little brother and he was definitely completely not attracted to his brother! But for some reason the sensations lingered and caused him no end of confusion. It wasn't like he wanted to kiss his brother it was that the feelings just wouldn't go away!

"Hey Dean, I need-"

Dean's yelp interrupted Sam's question as he looked up and fell off the bed with a start.  
He hadn't heard the bathroom door open but when he heard Sam's voice and looked up he couldn't help his reaction.  
Sam had walked out of the bathroom the way he normally did. Which is to say, with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else.  
Yup. No denying it. Sam was 100% girl.  
"Dude! Put a shirt on!" Dean exclaimed, blushing and trying to look anywhere but Sam.  
"Come on Dean, it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless a million times"   
"Yeah, but you where a guy!"   
Interesting. He sounds almost hysterical. Sam watched his brother blush and squirm and felt a strange tingle. He felt powerful, like he had some kind of strange power over Dean like this. It was a heady feeling, Dean was always the one in control and calling the shots but now, now he just looked lost and uncomfortable. I did that to him. Thought Sam with a smug feeling.

"Anyway, that's the problem, none of my clothes fit now. I need to borrow a pair of jeans from you, mine are way too long. Also I need your help with this"

Sam had to struggle to keep the smirk off his face as he watched Dean's face. His mouth was moving like he couldn't think of anything to say and the tips of his ears where definitely turning pink!

"What are you planning to do with that anyway?" Dean asked gesturing towards the roll of bandages they used to wrap broken ribs that Sam had in his hand.

"Well, for some strange reason I don't seem to own a bra and these things keep getting in the way" Sam snarked sarcastically.  
It was worth Dean's reaction. With a sputter he turned to his duffel and threw a pair of jeans at Sam's head quickly followed by a teeshirt.

Sam tossed the roll of bandages to Dean and plonked himself (still in nothing but a towel) beside Dean on the bed and turned his back to him.  
There was a moment of silence and then Dean cleared his throat and reached slowly around Sam, careful not to touch him and began to wind the bandage around Sam's body. As careful as he was though, the tips of his fingers kept brushing against Sam's skin leaving trails of sparks in their wake. 

"So, here's what I've been thinking" said Dean to break the awkward silence and distract himself from the strange tingles in his fingertips. Seriously, the boy was like a freaking live wire!

"We go back to the witch's house, toss the place, find her grimoire and figure out how to zap you back to normal"

"It sounds deceptively simple so why am I expecting a 'but' part?" Sam groaned.

Dean finished tying off the wrappings holding Sam's chest down and slapped him on the back "no 'but's' Sammy! We just grab the grimoire, find the spell and reverse that plushy bit of hoodoo you got on you!"

Dean was lying. Dean knew that Sam could tell he was lying by the way his shoulders tensed and his chin went up.   
Of course it was never that easy.

Sam didn't believe Dean, but the lie did make him feel a little better "Whatever jerk. Just go take a shower. You're leaving plaster dust on everything" He grumbled, holding up the jeans Dean had lent him to show a white handprint on them.

Dean made a face at Sam. "Bitch"

When the bathroom door had shut between them both Winchester's heaved sighs of relief. 

That was all kinds of awkward, thought Dean as he stepped under the warm spray of water. He was still confused about the way the feel of Sam's skin lingered on his fingertips. It was almost like- no. Just NO! Sam was still his baby brother even if he looked like a girl (a girl just your type, you like the way her legs go on forever and the way her hair curls around that long sweet neck. You'd love to get a taste while you ran your hands up that tiny waist to those-) SHUT UP. JUST FREAKING SHUT UP!!! With a wrench Dean turned the shower to an icy shocking cold. His body shuddering from the unexpected temperature drop. Damn he needed to get laid! He wasn't really attracted to Sam. It had just been a while and it was a little hard to process that his little brother made such a damn fine specimen of the female gender.  
Focus Dean. How do you get your brother back to normal? (Because hell you REALLY need to get him back to normal!)

In the other room Sam pulled on Dean's jeans and teeshirt before throwing one of his own plaid overshirts On top. All of the clothes positively dwarfed him. He had to punch a new hole in his belt to make it fit. Dean's jeans where a little shorter then his own but not by much and he still had to roll them up way too many times. (Any was too many as far as he was concerned) To say Sam Winchester was not pleased would be an understatement. 

"All right!" Exclaimed a now clean and damp Dean as he came sailing out of the shower five minutes ahead of schedule.  
"Do we get the grimoire then eat or eat first? Please say eat first cuz I'm starved!"

"It'll take us fifteen minutes to grab the grimoire, you can stuff yourself after I get my hands on that book and start researching" Sam was wearing one of his classic bitchfaces and giving Dean the stare down from his diminished hight.

As he pulled on his coat Dean gave Sam a once over and couldn't help the snicker that bubbled out of him. With the way they had wrapped his chest and the baggy clothing he was wearing he looked almost normal, except..."Sammy you look like you're practically swimming around in those clothes! Look how tiny you are! You haven't been small enough for me to do this-" and Dean rumpled Sam's hair with ease " since you had that growth spurt when you where sixteen! And your face! You don't have those crazy sideburns anymore" the glee in Dean's voice was unmistakable. So was the nostalgic look in his eyes.  
Sam wasn't sure weather he should feel happy Dean was back to normal or offended.  
Sam picked one and pinched Dean on the chin. Gently. (Don't look like that, he had to deal with the stress somehow and hitting Dean was therapeutic)  
And Dean was out the door jingling his keys and rubbing his chin. Rueful chuckles trailing in his wake as a huffy Sam followed behind.


	3. And then everything went sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bet ya didn't see this coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies.  
> Due to:  
> Studying for/taking a test  
> Moving to vancouver for a month  
> Getting sick  
> Etc. Etc. Etc.  
> It has taken FOR EVER for me to post the next chapter!  
> IM SORRYYYYYYY!!!!!!

The purr of the Impala's engine filled the comfortable silence as they pulled up to the abandoned building the witch had inhabited. They sat for a moment looking at it after Dean cut the engine, sizing it up and wondering what other boobytraps the bitch had left for them.  
But I guess nobody ever found anything out by wondering about it.  
Dean shoved his door open and started up the sidewalk, glancing back at Sam who followed close behind. He stopped so suddenly Sam almost ran into his back.

"Dude, are you not wearing any shoes?!" The incredulity in Dean's voice would have entertained Sam if he hadn't been annoyed to hell about that exact thing himself.

"What was I supposed to wear? My shoes are like, five sizes too big now! Let's just get this over with so I can actually put on my own shoes without tripping and breaking my neck!" Sam's pissy voice made Dean smile even though he was feeling in the pit of his stomach things weren't going to go down smooth. He just knew something was gonna go south.

With cautious glances around the long abandoned neighbourhood Sam and Dean slipped up to the front door and eased it open. To reveal the first trial. The floor was scattered wall to wall with shattered glass and sharp pieces of wood and who knows what other detritus from the night before's fight.

"Well, looks like that's as far as you go without shoes. I'll go and take a look, you stay here and keep an eye out" Dean said as he moved to step into the building.  
"No way! It'll go way faster if we both look. Just boost me across, the rest of the house is fine" Sam had his jaw clenched, eyebrows drawn, head back stubborn look on.   
Since when has Dean ever been able to resist Sam? Answer: never.

And that, was how Dean ended up piggybacking his little brother across a witch's front room.

It was slightly awkward at first, as Dean crouched down and Sam had to wrap his legs around Dean's waist and Dean had to get his hands under Sam's thighs to keep him from slipping, and there was a close call when Sam locked his long legs around Dean and almost got his heel in Dean's crotch. But it all worked out with minimal swearing. It probably would have been easier for both of them both if Dean had just scooped Sam up and carried him across the glass like a damsel in distress, but neither of them would ever even consider it.

For them both it brought back memories of times long gone when Sam was still small enough for Dean to carry on his back. The summer days far past when they would have those rare chances to stay at Bobby's, when they would wander together through the fields and forests for hours, until Sammy got tired and Dean would tote him home on his back. To be honest, Sam had been sad when he got too big for Dean to carry. 

When Dean set him down on the far side of the sea of glass Sam barely contained his sigh.   
Dean barely resisted a sigh of relief. The feel of Sam's soft new body against his back was doing weird things to him.

They searched. And searched and searched. And searched some more.  
Dean was getting really bored of looking for that damn book and his stomach was starting to growl.  
And there it was! Way up on a shelf in a corner of the room, almost hidden by the shadows! Finally! He was freaking starving! His stomach was eating its own freaking lining by the feel of it!  
His triumphant cheer must have alerted Sam because he looked up from where he was checking drawers.   
The book was way up there, Dean had to stretch onto his tiptoes to grab the spine (a thing that did not often happen when you top 6'1").  
He had just started to draw the book off the shelf with a huff of satisfaction when Sam's cry stopped him. Too late.  
The little packet that had been left on top of the book slid off and exploded open in Dean's face.  
He dropped the book in a desperate attempt to shield his face in his shirt but only ended up sneezing uncontrollably.   
When the dust settled Dean carefully felt himself out, flexing each of his joints and checking the skin of his hands.  
"Huh. Musta been a dud. I don't have boils all over my face or anything do I Sammy?"   
Dean asked as he whipped his streaming eyes and looked at Sam.  
Who was staring at him with a kind of horrified fascination.  
"What? What is it?" Dean was instantly on alert. Sam's trembling finger pointed towards Dean's head and he felt a sickening dread in the pit of his stomach as he slowly raised a hand to his head.  
"Oh please God, don't let me be bald!"   
His fingers touched his hair.  
"Jesus Sammy! Don't scare me like that!" The annoyance in Dean's voice spurred Sam into action.  
He strode across the room, reached up to a point over Dean's head and yanked. The searing, pulling pain that accompanied the motion brought an almost inhuman yowl from Dean.   
"I meant these, jackass" said Sam with an eye roll, turning Dean to face an old cracked mirror on the wall.  
If Dean had been the fainting sort he would have done it then. But Dean is the swearing sort so instead a string of colourful little known and uncirculated expletives filled the musty air.  
The Dean standing in the cracked old mirror was wide eyed and open mouthed, the girl standing behind him had a hand on his head and between her fingers was a soft furry dark gold ear, it's mate standing pricked in shock. Sam let go and the ear popped into place.   
"A-are those... Cat ears?!" The disbelief in Dean's voice barely covered the panicked waver.  
Sam cleared his throat and reached out to stroke a fingertip along the soft edge of one.  
"Looks like. I think it might be time for us to take this one to Bobby. But we have the book now so we should both be back to normal soon."  
The ear, Dean's ear, Sam reminded himself, was very soft. He kinda wanted to keep petting it. Especially- Sam stroked the ear again experimentally and watched Dean relax minutely- when he could get that kind of reaction out of Dean by doing it. Unable to resist Sam dropped his fingers and started rubbing behind the ears like any other cat and was surprised when Dean's head tilted back into his touch and his eyes slid almost closed. The tingle was back, the feeling of control. Sam liked it, he couldn't help the smirk that crawled onto his mouth. He leaned in close and cooed in Dean's ear.  
"Good kitty kitty"   
Dean tensed and smacked his hand away "Hey, hands off man!" He snapped defensively.

Dean was huffy all the way back to the Impala. And the look on Sam's face every time he looked at him, like he was just waiting for another shoe to drop and couldn't wait, was driving Dean insane.  
He wrenched open Baby's door and threw himself into the drivers seat. Only to fling himself out again with a howl, hands flying to his ass.   
Sam was looking at him with an expression anybody else would read as concern but Dean. Dean just saw Sam trying to smother his laughter.  
"I wasn't sure how to break it to you, but you got the full meal deal, you have a tail too."  
"Sam. When all this is over. I'm gonna kick your ass six ways to Sunday!"  
He was starving, he was cursed with the most ludicrous curse ever invented (why the hell would someone even bother?!), and now he couldn't even go into a goddamn diner to drown his woes in a slice of hot pie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter just kinda... Went sideways?  
> It isn't just random, it does serve a plot purpose   
> (Besides me just REALLY wanting Dean in adorable ears and a tail) ok. The ears part just kinda happened! >,


End file.
